dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzumos
Kuzumos Cratos Kuz was a great Saiyan leader and warrior ancestor of the Kuz Clan. He is father of Kuzoh, grandfather to Lord Kuzon, best known as great-grandfather to [[Kuzon (TGK)|'Kuzon']]. Kuzumos was a very respected leader who thrived for the advancement of his race away from their barbarity and into an educated, civilized society. Though his wishes never came true, his legacy still remains, especially in his clan. The Journal of Kuzumos is a first-person story of his life. 'Biography' Rough childhood Being born in a rock hut in Kuzon's Landing on Planet Plant in Age 613 to Kuzon Kuz, Kuzumos was the youngest of 16 children. Kuzumos was descended from the great Kuzumus who led the Battoi Rebellion in the 400s, and later farmers who established the Kuz Landing in the 500s. Kuzumos had an interest in history as a child and loved to study arithmetic. However, this was against his father's likings, who wanted his children to be tough tradesmen. Kuzumos became very sick as a child, nearly dying, but he defeated it and it pushed him to become stronger. His siblings were not so lucky. Adulthood - Drought, Famine, Marrying Kuzumos was a large, bear of a man. He became leader of his tribe at age 17, upon his father's death in Age 630, and began working on large plantation farms to earn money and a trade. He always wanted a proper Education system for Saiyans, but none of them wanted one; they were brutish and didn't care. Kuzumos never got his wish for proper prosperity, but the Kuz Clan kept his legacy alive for generations. When he was a young man, there was an intense drought named the Drought of 730-735 which lasted 5 years. During those times, many Saiyans died. During those times, since more food was needed to feed the population and families, young Saiyans were forced to work in large, hot fields under strict overseers for cheap pay like slaves, or be killed. Kuzumos was one. Many died of dehydration, exhaustion and other diseases. It began cooling down after 735, and eventually Kuzumos married his first wife, Naleska, who he met in his village. Kuzumos lead a hunting tribe named The Bear Raiders in his time. He didn't found it however; his father Kuzon did. Kuzumos was known as a giant, furious leader who was decisive and never made a wrong move. He had much respect by many Saiyans. But at the same time, other Saiyans who he fought with the Raiders, and who didn't like his ideas, tried to have him killed and assassinated. No attempts succeeded. Another opposing tribe was the Black Furs. Kuzumos led many of the Saiyan Tribal Conflicts of the late 600s, ending in an armistice in 700. Later life Kuzumos settled down but never stopped. In 708, the year his second grandchild was born, Kuzumos died of an unknown death (presumed to be a disease). There was a lot of controversy around his death. There appeared to be no physical damage. But it was most likely poison that was his death, planned by foreign Saiyans from other lands who wanted him dead. His death remains shrouded in mystery. His legacy lives on. Category:Saiyans Category:Kuzey457 Category:Characters